XMen: Dragon Kin
by Jan2789
Summary: Another average school day, i think not. The Professor has found another mutant at school, but they have to find her, without knowing what she looks like. And the new student seems a bit mysterious. What will happen this odd twist?
1. The Professors Dream

Chapter 1

The Dream

CRACK. KABOOM. Lightning could be seen for miles, and the thunder was so loud it felt like an earthquake. The sky was darker than a shadow, and the presence of evil was ever present. Charles Xaiver was standing atop a huge mountain, and it was so high that the bottom couldn't be seen.

Then his shadow fell upon me, his identity was unknown to me, even though he could read other peoples minds. He wasn't Magneto, or Apocalypse, but a new and greater evil. And not even Charles could stop him. Before he struck him, by engulfing Xaiver in darkness…He woke up.

Professor Xaiver was panting in my bed, just suddenly awaking from that horrifying dream. His head ached, but that didn't matter right now. He climbed into his wheel chair, and went into the bathroom to get ready for the morning day.

(Attention all X-Men, report to the conference room immediately) Professor Xaiver told everyone on the premises telekinetically. After another half an hour, everyone arrived and was seated, or just waited for the Professor to say something.

"Is everyone here?" Scott asked.

"Nah, Roberto still has to get here." Ray said. Then Roberto walked right in, with a huge yawn on his face.

"Speak ov de devil." Kurt said, cracking a joke.

"Your late Sunny, and the sun's shinning, are your batteries down low?" Logan said, mocking him.

"Shut up, I had a rough night, last night." Roberto said to Logan.

"Heh, for that little remark your getting an extra training session." Logan said. Roberto moaned, but he left it unnoticed.

"So what do you want Professor, we need to get to school soon." Jean Grey asked.

"I know that's why I called." The Professor started. "I have located a new mutants at your school. I noticed this yesterday during my lunch. I want you to keep a sharp eye out."

"What does he look like?" Ray asked.

"Well for starters, it's a female." Ray just blushed. "She's been attending your school for awhile, I just didn't know till now. You'll find her in the library or outside reading." Xavier said.

"That's it, no picture, no ID, nothing?" Amara asked.

"Sorry, but I have to improve your detective skills, if you need more assistance, ask Ms. Grey." The Professor asked, then Hank McCoy wheeled him away. Jean looked a little shocked, but got over it. Everyone soon departed, except Ray and Samuel.

"Hey, you think that new kid we're getting today is the mutant?" Ray asked.

"Nah, she's been here awhile, so it can't be _him_." Sam said. And both boys went off to prepare for school

After another hour, everyone was ready and went off for school. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue went in Scott's car. The others took the bus, even though they wanted to take the X-Truck, they weren't allowed to. So the boring old bus was there only option.

Once at school, they received there usual eyes looked upon them again. Everyone at school always seemed to stare at them like they had five heads, or extra appendages. Either way it was very uncomfortable.

They arrived in class, but what they were going to expect was more than enough to satisfy them for the rest of the school year, and longer.


	2. The New Student

Chapter 2

The New Student

Bobby's Point of View>

It was a beautiful day outside. The clouds were scattered in the sky forming various pictures. The wind gave a nice chill from the warmth of the sun. I could've found a nice spot under that tree over there, yet I was stuck in school for another five hours. Ray, Sam, and Roberto were also here, there were as bored as I am, especially Roberto, he was on the shady side of the room, so he was as bored as anything.

The door opened, and the teacher finally arrived.

"Good morning class, sorry that I'm late, I had to escort the new student around the grounds." The teacher said. Then someone entered the class. It must've been the new guy. He was around five feet, short curly brown hair. He was wearing a long sleeved sweater hoody, black glasses, and gloves. This was kind of weird because it was at least 70 degrees outside.

"This is our new student. His name is Thomas Nelson." The teacher said.

"Hey." Thomas said while waving his hand. I glanced toward Sam. He was thinking the same thing i was,that he would bean easy target for a prank, Roberto and Ray thought the same thing.

"Now Thomas please take a seat, and take that sweater off." The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am, but can I be addressed as Tommy, or Tom. Thomas sounds too formal." He said as he was sitting down.

"As long as you give the proper respect, I will address you as Blonko the Clown for allI care." She said, trying to be funny. Tom was a bit hesitant, but he finally took off his sweater. Under his sweater, was an unusual shirt? It was half short sleeved, half long sleeved, he didn't really tear the shirt, and it was like it was meant to be the kind of design.

Already there was gossip around the room on why his shirt was designed that way. The guys and I suspect that everyone's thinking that he is a mutant, just because he's wearing an odd shirt. It's sad how prejudice people can be.

"Now quiet down class, turn your biology books to page 253." The teacher said. It was about DNA, and the different parts of it. Already I can tell that this will be another lesson on mutations, and how terrible it can be. How wrong I was once the new guy started talking.

"Now, the DNA is the literal blue prints of your entire being. Just one little adjustment, and you could be an entirely different person. Now take for example your classmates Bobby, and Samuel. They could've been regular, normal boys, yet one small change in their DNA transformed them into completely different beings." By this point I was boiling mad, which is ironic because my ability aligns with Ice. Then Tommy raised his hand.

"Yes Tommy?" She asked.

"Now, is that one small change in anyone's DNA bad, I mean, you sounded as if it was a plague to have a mutation in your DNA."

"Well in one case, it is a burden to be a mutant, I wouldn't want to have everyone ridicule me just because of one small adjustment."

"Then why is everyone still bantering the ones who are mutated?"

The teacher had no response.

"I mean I've been a mutant all my life. I really couldn't care less what people say about me, yet people still do it."

"Y-You're a mutant? Why haven't you told me this?" She said, obviously being quite annoyed.

"Well you never asked." He said. Now the teacher was really mad.

"Well then, if you think your so clever Thomas, why don't you come up here and show us your _mutation_." She seemedto notlike Tommy any more, just because she referred to his as Thomas.

"Very well then, if you really want to know." Ray, Roberto, Samuel, and I were very perplexed about this (wow that's a word I don't use often). Was he the mutant we've been looking for, or was the Professor wrong about the mutant being a girl.

Tommy got up from his seat and advanced toward the front of the class.

"I must warn you, this may seem startling, but don't worry, no harm will come to anyone." Was he a dangerous person, why did he warn us, I would've showed everyone my ability without getting up from my seat. He then pulled up his right sleeve so we could see what was under it. Believe me, you wouldn't believe me unless you saw it with your own eyes. His whole right arm was covered in icy scales. It was a really light blue color, and everyone could feel coldness emanating from just his arm, even I felt cold.

"My mutation if you must know is my whole right arm covered in Dragon Scales." Tommy said.

"Are you insane, dragons don't exist." The teacher said, acting like she knew everything.

"You're doubting the existence of dragons, even though you witnessed mutations beyond comprehension?" He said. Again she was quiet.

"Not only is my mutation having this dragonish arm, I have the ability of forming ice crystals also, much like Bobby over there." Everyone was looking at me, suddenly I felt pathetic. I can't believe he thinks he's better than me, wait till after school, I'll show him then.

"That's all to my ability I guess, I can't breath fire or anything, but don't tempt me. I don't like being angry." He then sat down and the teacher was still speechless. RING, RING, RING! The bell rung, and class ended.

So we have a new mutant on our hands, yet we still didn't meet the girl we were supposed to meet. There's still one thing that's bothering me, is this guy with us, or is he with the Brotherhood?


	3. Love is in the Air

Chapter 3

Love is in the Air

(Tommy's Point of View)

As I left the room, I noticed four boys following me. So as soon as the hallways became less crowded, I balked, and spoke.

"Would you kindly tell me, why you're following me?"

They balked, and then spoke.

"How did you know we were following you?" Bobby spoke.

"Not only do I have the dragon-like arm, I have many other abilities as well." I said while turning to face them.

"Look we need to know something, are you with us, or the Brotherhood?" Ray just stamped out. Then with perfect timing, Lance, Todd, Pietro, and Fred.

"Words been goin 'round that there's a new mutant on campus, is that him Sparky?" Lance said asking Ray. Ray was about to charge up, but then I motioned him to stop. I turned to face Lance, and took off my glasses.

"I'm the one they're referring to." I said. The four mutants I was staring at just looked upon me with horror, like they saw a ghost. I couldn't blame them, I only showed anyone my eyes when they're asking for a fight. And without hesitation, they left faster then the speed of light.

I returned my glasses to their original position, and faced Bobby's group once again.

"What did you do?" Roberto asked.

"…Nothing, now for your question. I guess I'll join up with the X-Men."

They just looked at me like I was a mutant, wait a minute I am. Forget the corny joke.

"That's great!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Yes, no I would like to get some studying done in the library. And unless you want to get detention out here, I suggest you come with me." I said. I almost forgot its still school, but I have a free period now.

We arrived in the library in a couple minutes, and I heard a melodious sound reverberating through the air. It was a piano, but I didn't know there was a piano here. I searched the library for the person playing the piano, and I found her. She was about five feet, wavy dirty blond hair, and a nice body.

She was playing a song I heard before, but I forget what it was called, but I was more interested about her than the music. As soon as she was done, she turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't know that someone was there." She said.

"Sorry if I was disturbing you. May I ask of your name?" I said.

She giggled, and then spoke. " My name is Sharon. Sharon Adkisson."

"My name is Tommy Nelson, it's nice to meet you." She giggled some more. If there's anything I don't understand, is why girls giggle, it never made sense.

"So what are you doing here?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, well I heard this wonderful sound, and I saw you playing. Are you a sophomore here?"

"No, I'm a freshman, but I take some advanced courses." She said.

"Okay, um, would you like to eat lunch with me this afternoon?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, why don't you meet me at the big oak tree near the side of the school."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I then ran off saying good-bye to my new friend Courtney.

A couple more hours later, school ended early, and I walked toward that huge oak tree. It was a true work of nature. The bark was all aligned perfectly, the branches and leaves were also in perfect alignment. And under the tree was the girl from the library, Sharon.

"Hey Tommy, how are you?" Sharon asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm alright, why don't you sit down, we can have lunch here." She asked.

"Okay." I said. I sat down next to her, enjoying the shade that the tree gave us."

We ate our sandwiches, and just sat there talking about stuff. It was amazing, I never knew there was someone out there I had so much in common with. Then Sharon just stared into my eyes, well really into my glasses. She seemed like she was reading my mind or something, and then, she reached for my hand. I quickly retracted my hand, I didn't want her to know I was a mutant.

"Don't worry Tommy, I already know." She said. Sharon slowly reached for my hand, and took my glove off. She held my hand with a tight grip, but it was meaningful, and enjoyable.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"…I too am a mutant." She said slowly. I was shocked, but I was more relieved than shocked. I then slowly embraced her hand as well.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"No, you're actually quite warm." She said resting her head on my shoulder. I was a little nervous, but I quickly shook all nervousness away.

Today must've been the best day of my life. But that doesn't mean that my problems are all gone. Am I falling for Sharon, and if I am I'd better obtain more control, or else someone will get hurt.


	4. Sharon's Secret

Chapter 4

Sharon's Point of view 

Sharon's Secret

Somewhere in the Grand Canyon, there is a small cave entrance along side the wall. Almost no one knows of the secret, and the people who have ventured down the Grand Canyon mysteriously either disappear, or forget they ever saw the entrance. But today was special, a woman in a mysterious cloak went toward the edge of the canyon. She looked like she was about to jump.

"S'cuse me ma'am, better be careful near dee edge, don't wanna fall off, do ya?" The stranger asked her. Then, the mysterious woman raised her hand toward his face, but not touching him. The man suddenly acted gloomy, and almost lifeless, and walked back to the cabin built near the Canyon.

Without warning, the woman jumped off the cliff without a sound. A wary passenger saw the woman jump off, and he quickly looked over the cliff to see what happened. To his surprise she wasn't to be seen. He quickly forgot about her, and thought to himself that it was just a mirage.

Silently she made her way through the secret passage. She then balked, and looked upon a gigantic stone door. It was detailed with Dragons flying through the sky, and warriors on the ground fighting them. Behind them was a huge man, he looked like he might've been the Lord of the land they were fighting in.

The woman then pulled down her hood, and it revealed to be Sharon.

"Nepo." Sharon said, and the door opened. Sharon didn't proceed into what lies beyond the gate

"I have arrived Lord Nilrem." Sharon said.

"Do you have news of the Dragon Kin?" The voice spoke. It was as deep as the thunder, and as powerful as a raging storm.

"Yes, he is attending school with me." Sharon said. As she talked, she seemed as if someone else was controlling her, but it didn't bother the mysterious voice.

"Good, I want you to convince him that he is a friend of yours, and bring him here. If I am to rid myself of this prison, then I need his strength. Go now, and don't return without him!" It bellowed.

Sharon then put back on her hood, and disappeared out of the cave. Then out of the darkness, Mesmero appears. His dark marks on his face make him even more mysterious than his powers.

"Mesmero, not only have you failed to assist Apocalypse, you wish to assist me as well. What makes you believe you will succeed this time?" The Voice asked.

"Lord Nilrem, I have learn y past mistakes, and I am in great need of greater power if I am to accomplish my…personal tasks." Mesmero said.

"Very well, so why do you control the innocent Sharon?"

"Her power adds to my own, and if I am to control Thomas, I am to muster every bit of energy I possess."

"Is he that strong that you need countless others to control him?" The voice asked.

"More powerful than I anticipated, deception might be the smartest way to convince him, but I need other mutants if I am to control him just in case."

"Yes, very well. Go now! I need to prepare myself for my awakening." The huge door closed with a mighty blow, and Mesmero vanished without trace.


	5. New Recruits

Chapter 5

New Recruits

Tommy's Point of View 

I was walking toward the Xavier Institute, I was supposed to arrive there today so I can join up with them. I would've joined yesterday…but I had plans. Sharon also accompanied me, she was to become an X-Man today also, or X-Woman, who knows.

Once we arrived at the front doors, Kurt was waiting in his usual sitting position.

"It's avout time you've arrived." He said in his weird accent.

"A nice howdy do to you too Kurt." I said with a bit of humor. He opened the doors for us, and we entered. The whole gang was there. Even Prof. Xavier was present.

"Good afternoon Thomas, and Sharon. Welcome to the X-Men. Are you ready to join us?" The Professor asked.

"Yes" Sharon and I said simultaneously.

"Good, now Scott, please begin the initiation." Xavier said while Hank wheeled him away. Scott approached us in his X-Men uniform, and his unique glasses.

"Okay you two, first of all you must inform everyone of your codename and mutant ability." Scott started off.

"I'll go first." Sharon told me. "My name is Sharon Adkisson, my codename is Claire which is short for Claireavoyance. I have the ability of telepathy."

"My name is Thomas Nelson, codename Drake." I then pulled up my right sleeve to expose my right arm. "My mutation is my right arm is in the likeness of a dragon's."

"Is that it?" Blurted Roberto. "I mean, not only is Kurt have blue fur he can teleport, you can't just have a mutated arm." Now I was mad, but not mad enough to go and kill him.

"Your quite right Robert. I have many more abilities at my disposal, thanks to my Dragon heritage. For instance, you're thinking right now that this is a total waste of your time and that you should be prepping up for your date tonight." I said.

"Hey, you said your arm was mutated, you didn't say you were telepathic!" Roberto said in anger

"It is considered that Dragons have a sixth sense, I now have proven that theory is correct. But I cannot produce flames like Fire Dragons can, I am related to an Ice Dragon." I said.

"Wait how is this possible. Is one of your parents a dragon or what?" Samuel said in confusion.

"Yes that would be very interesting Thomas, but for now, we must rest. We have a big day ahead of us." The Professor announced. Everyone then separated and went into different directions. The professor asked Scott to show us to our rooms, but I told him no need, we can find our way there. I knew this because I read Scott's mind. So Sharon and I headed upstairs to locate our rooms.

Once I found my room, I walked Sharon to hers it was only polite. Once she was situated I went back to my room and unpacked everything I had. I had at least a million books about Dragons, most were fiction and fantasy novels. I also had marvelous pictures of Dragons hanging around my room. In a way, it made my room very colorful. After awhile I got bored and decided to see how Sharon fared.

When I arrived at her door, I knocked to see if she was in.

"Come in!" She said. So I entered.

"Oh, hi Tom, I was just about to practice on my piano." As I saw she was about to start playing.

"Sorry if I was disturbing you." I said.

"No, no you weren't. I was just thinking about you actually." She said with a cute smile.

"Y-You were, why? Did I do something stupid?" I said trying to bring up a joke.

"No, you weren't being stupid, but you just stood out in my mind." She said.

_Is it because you know that I can speak through thought?_ I asked her telepathically.

…_Yes, at least now we can talk in private. _She told me.

"Why would you want to talk priv…oh. No you don't, do you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Well, this is new." I said with a hint of excitement. As I sat on her bed, she came over and sat next too me, a little too close. We looked upon one another and I just gazed into her eyes. They were the colors of a forest. A dull green was seen mixed in with brown, in a way it reminded me of the forest, which was very relaxing.

"What?" She asked in a dull tone.

"Nothing, I was just looking at your eyes." I replied. She then slowly took off my glasses with both her hands. And just stared.


	6. New Recruits: Part 2

Chapter 6

New Recruits: Part 2

Sharon's Point of view 

His eyes were the only kind I have ever seen. I have viewed many colors of the eye before, and the contact lens they make, but not only was his rare, it was pure. They were his. Not only was a bright icy blue color noticeable, his pupils were deeper than most. It's like he's ventured through pain and suffering like no other. Yet a sign of hope was still in view.

"What are _you _looking at?" Tommy inquired with a joking voice.

"Your eyes…they're so beautiful." I said dreamily.

"…Thank you, but I must keep them hidden. Personal reasons."

"I'm not afraid of them." I said while he put his glasses back on. "I wish I can view them some more."

"I'm sorry, I know you're not afraid, but it is too risky." I didn't bother him anymore, I didn't want to intrude into his personal life. I then pulled off his glove, he hesitated a bit, but he allowed it. As his scaly hand came into view, I held onto it with my left hand and squeezed. Not hard or violently, but in a way to let him know how I felt. He noticed and squeezed back.

"Are you feelin okay Sharon?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked in return.

"Well, you're the first to actually appreciate my eyes, and you are not bothered by my arm. The only people who say that are people who were bribed to do so."

"What about your family?" I asked.

"…I have no family." He said in an angry tone.

"W-Were you adopted?" I asked. I was a bit scared, hearing him like that made me fearful.

"No, they sold me for science. They were so disgusted with my figure that they thought I was better for testing…instead of being loved." Now he seemed really angry, so I tried my best to calm him down. I don't know why but I leaned in and gave him a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and just squeezed. I didn't know the pain he felt, but I bet it wasn't even comprehendible to my problems. Tommy just stood there a second, and then he embraced me. I felt such a connection that I didn't want to let go. But Tommy wanted to get some air.

We just stared at each other for a moment and then he spoke.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." I just blushed. I must've been beat red, because that's how I felt.

Then he leaned in closer to whisper something in my ear.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get rid of some unwanted guests." He then pointed toward the door. Ray, Sam, Kurt, and Roberto were spying on us, I can't believe I didn't sense their minds before. I wanted to hurt them really bad, but then Tommy got up. He held up his non-mutated hand, and stuck out three fingers.

Then he brought down one. The guys finally knew what he meant. And they ran off within the second. Once he finished counting, he sat down on the bed again, and faced me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I like to scare people with the count-down. They always sense that I mean business, but those guys are history once I'm through with them." I just giggled. Tommy got up and headed for the door.

"I gotta get going. I have a lot of work to do, and the Professor wants to see me."

"Okay." I replied. Before he left though, "Tommy!" I shouted to him.

He quickly reappeared at my door, "Yes?" I then blew him a kiss. He seemed very shocked put pleased. He returned a heart-warming smile and left.

Today was the most pleasing day of my whole life. But I wonder why I was having those weird dreams about a door and that heavy voice.


	7. Mesmero's Army

Chapter 7

Mesmero's Army

Mesmero's Point of View 

I walked along the high wall that surrounded the barracks of my army. At least five stories tall, and ten feet thick. No one knows the location of this place, only certain qualities will allow you passage to this area.

Inside the barracks is a different story. At least a million soldiers ready for combat. They will not hesitate to obey any command, or to kill others. Anyone standing in their way is most likely digging their own grave.

What I liked most about my army is that it wasn't like any other. These soldiers are mutants. They are heavily armored, yet they can move more easily than a feather caught in the breeze. Their senses are at least one hundred times more intone than a normal human. Physical and mental strength have been enhanced greatly, and there were still more secrets to behold.

If anyone were to figure out how I was able to amass such an army in a matter of minutes, they would be destroyed. Luckily it was a well-kept secret, and no one in the army would betray us, hehehe.

Once my army has completed their task, I will unleash my master from his shackles, and I will obtain what I truly need. I then spoke to my magnificent army.

"Warrior of L'Eh! Once instructed, you will capture the Dragon Kin, and bring him to the Gateway of Judgment. You will win your freedom for this task. Now go! You will need your energy once you set out!"

Then, in the blink of an eye, the army vanished. There were no trap doors, or invisibilities cloaks. But there was one person left in the crowd. It was a teenager. His hair was long and uncombed. His clothes torn and shredded, he might have the appearance of a teen, but his clothes were more ancient the dinosaurs.

Who was this teen, what powers does he possess? And L'Eh, is he the mysterious voice speaking to Mesmero before? What are Mesmero's motives, are they greedy and selfish, or are they just and pure?


	8. Never upset a Dragon

Chapter 8

Never upset a dragon

Scott's Point of View 

Walking down another hallway was getting very tiresome. I was to inspect the Institute to make sure everything was okay, and to see that all of the other mutants were doing fine as well. Kurt was out with Amanda, Jean was working on a Biology project, and everyone else was studying for their exams.

But Tommy kept we worrying. He sounded like he was in pain, but whenever I asked him about it, he said he was all right, don't worry about it. Yet something was troubling me. For the last five months, once every week I heard him crying out of pain. Something about his mutation scared me.

Before I headed down the stairs, I head glass shatter, and it came exactly from Tommy's room. I quickly ran to his room, and I was met with Hank and Logan.

"You guys heard it too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we find out what's with this guy. Once and for all." Logan said in his usual tough voice.

"Careful Wolverine, there has to be a explanation for this." Hank said while opening the door. Once the three of us entered, we saw the glass window that was destroyed. His room was mildly destroyed, but the glass was most intriguing. If he jumped out he would've left footprints or something, only problem was, there wasn't any.

"You don't think he flew away, right?" I asked.

"If you have a better theory, I'd like to hear it." Logan said being insulting.

"Lets split up, each of us get a group of kids and track him down." Hank suggested.

"No, we should take our most elite mutants and track him down." I suggested.

"I'm goin alone, you two better hurry up." Logan said, and he was gone. Hank and I rounded up some of the kids and split up also.

I took Iceman, Spyke, Jean, and Rogue. Beast took Night Crawler, Storm, Shadow Cat, and Ballisto. Then a voice arose from inside the institute.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Sharon said.

"No, this is for experience X-Men only, we don't know how dangerous Drake can be. Hopefully he won't be a problem." Scott said.

"But you need me I can read his mind." She protested.

"We have Jean here, besides you'll just hinder us." Scott replied.

"But I can…" And Sharon just stopped short.

"What, what else can you do." Scott insisted.

"…I can connect with him. I feel like I can go into his mind with using my powers." Sharon tried to explain.

Then Jean put her hand on my shoulder, I know I was going to regret this, but I couldn't get out of this any other way.

"Fine you can come, but stay near Jean Grey, she's your defender unless you fall behind. Got it?" He asked. I nodded.

Our first search was at the school football field. Jean tried reading Drake's mind, but he must've blocked her out. But she did see his surroundings, it was the football field he was seeing, but where was he? Sharon then tried reading his mind, and then her eyes opened wide and looked upwards.

"Up there!" She yelled. Everyone did, and they saw a blur of blue racing down towards the field. Everybody scattered, and safely made it out of the way for that thing to land. When the debris cleared, we saw an amazing sight to behold. No better words could describe it than this, "Beautifully Dangerous".

Everyone's eyes were fixed onto the dragon that lay before them. The armor hard scales were an icy blue color, its body was long and slender. The neck and tail were extremely long, and each one of its fangs was bigger than Beast's fist. But it was the dragons' eyes that were holding us in place. They were just as icy as his scales, but instead the eyeball was black, and the pupil is white. Though it wasn't the color that was bothering us, it was emotion we felt when looking inside him. Pain, suffering, betrayal, all of that and more were seen just looking at its eyes. Then Sharon broke the silence.

"That's Drake!" She yelled.

"What, how's that possible?" I asked. Then it came to me, his mutated arm. If I wasn't mistaken, one of his abilities is to transform into a dragon at will, but why now? We needed answers fast.

"Jean, tell Night Crawler to go to Drake's room and see if there's anything suspicious that we need to know about." I ordered Jean. She did so and said that Night Crawler is there. While waiting for Kurt to return with anything we had to hold off Drake for hurting anyone. I tried blasting him, just to knock him out cold, but it was deflected off. Spyke also tried hurling some bony spike missiles at him, but they just shattered _before _they even touched his scales.

"Iceman, can you freeze him over?" I yelled to him.

"You bet." He said with confidence. He then slammed his hand flat onto the ground and froze the area where the dragon stood. In a matter of seconds, he froze the dragon into a Popsicle.

"Good work Iceman, now we…" I started, and the most astonishing thing occurred. The ice melded with the dragon. It didn't melt off of him, but fused with him. Once the last ice particle dissipated, Drake let out a deafening roar. His scales gave off more of a shine, and became even whiter.

"What?" Iceman said with amazement. "I put all my energy into that, what did he do?"

"He absorbed your power, in other words you made him stronger." Sharon said.

"Rogue, your up, just be careful." I ordered Rogue. She quickly made her way to Drake, and just missed the swipe of his tail. Once she touched his scales nothing happened. She didn't even flinch.

"What's wrong?" Scott yelled.

"I can't absorb anything. His mutation is there, but he won't allow me to take it." Rogue said, then she was forced off of his with another swish of his tail, and Rogue flew off into me.

She apologized, but I didn't bother with it. All I wanted to know is how to stop Drake from getting more into rage. Then Sharon approached the dragon slowly, as if to commune with it.  
"Claire! Get back here!" I yelled to her, but she continued forward.

"Cyclops, let her do it, she knows what she's doing." Jean told me. So I let her.

As she approached, Drake calmed down a bit. Then she rested her hand on his forehead. Drake finally stopped his rampage and laid on the ground. Sharon told him something put I couldn't make out what she said. Then she hugged him by the neck. Carefully Drake hugged her back with his huge claws. Next, Drake started to shrink, and his form became more human like.

Finally all we saw was Drake and Claire just hugging each other in the middle of the football field. We finally returned to the institute where we saw Night Crawler on the top of the steps. He looked like he saw a ghost as he held a note in his hand. Yet something even more was bothering me. As Kurt stood there, he seemed as if he had no life in him, like someone else was controlling him. Then it hit him, he knew that Mesmero was behind this, and wanted to know what he wanted.


	9. The Letter

Chapter 9

The Letter

Kurt's Point of View 

I was searching Drake's room when Jean gave me Cyclops's orders. Once I teleported to his room I was amazed to find that everything was almost intact. Everything except a few scratches here and there. I didn't know what to search for, so I first looked through his little book collection. Nothing interesting there except almost EVERYTHING you need to know about dragons. I looked behind the portraits of dragons, and still found nothing.

So I decided to go for his drawer this time. I opened up the top drawer and saw nothing to my interest. I opened the other drawers and still nothing. Isn't there anything here? So as I pushed back the drawers, I heard an extra sound I shouldn't. I opened that same drawer again and discovered a false back. Quickly I opened the secret drawer, and saw a note inside. I opened it up and began reading.

Dear Thomas Nelson,

Hello Thomas, my name will be revealed in due time, but for now, I would like to propose an offer. I have amasses a grand army, able to wipe out all of America. I will be sending a sample of them later. If you manage to survive against them, I will consider sparing everyone's life. Though, if anyone else's eyes are to read this, consequences will be in order.

From

The Gateway to L'Eh

Suddenly, I felt all the fur on my body stand up, I hope this letter was just a prank. And I hope Drake knows what he's doing. Suddenly, a foreign presence was digging their way into my mind. Then I blacked out.

I finally awoke back in my room. There was a note attached to my head. It was from Bobby.

Blue Boy,

Hey once you get up and read this. All of us will be out doing chores and such. Tommy and Sharon stayed at the institute, so you won't be alone. Just don't blow the house up, okay? See you when we get back. Later.

Iceman

Great, so what happened? I better find Tommy and ask him.

"Tommy, oh Tommy!" I yelled. I found Tom, but he was lying on the living room couch sleeping, and Sharon was there lying on top of him sleeping. I guess they found Drake, and I guess he put up a fight. I'll find out more later though.


	10. Secrets Revealed and the Generals of L'E

Chapter 10

_**Secrets Revealed**_

_**&**_

_**The Generals of L'Eh**_

Tommy's Point of View 

Ow, my aching head. All I can remember was someone sending me that note, and I blacked out. _No_. Whenever I black out I…do stuff I'll regret. I started to move a bit a noticed Sharon was laying on top of me. That's right, I remember I was embracing Sharon in the middle of the football field. I guess they know about my transformation. Great, I have a lot of explaining to do now.

"Good morning sleepy head." Sharon said. I guess she was up now.

"You mean evening? It's ten o'clock." I said.

"O yeah, I guess you were out for awhile." Sharon said.

"You mean us. You better get your facts straight girl." I said trying to make her laugh I succeeded. Sharon gave a little chuckle.

"So I guess you know more about my dragon heritage then, huh?" I asked.

"…Yes we know now. We were really frightened when we saw you in the football field. I read everyone's mind, and they were just as afraid as I was. It was like staring at Fear dead on."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to harm anyone." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. The most you caused was probably a couple of bruises, that's all." Sharon tried to make me feel better, but it didn't work.

"You're probably wondering why I transformed then, right?" I asked.

"Well you were angry weren't you? I guess you transform under serious emotion like that." Sharon pretty much hit the nail on the head. But still far off.

"Yes your right, but from the whole time you knew me, what has really gotten me mad before." This question actually gave Sharon something to think about. I knew the answer she was thinking without reading her mind. Nothing.

"Nothing, from the whole time I knew you, nothing ever got you mad before. Even the ranting Iceman and the others gave you, you just laughed it off."

"True, but I received a note. From a mysterious entity that needs to be put out of his misery." I said with anger.

"We know." Sharon said.

"What?" I asked.

"Scott told Kurt to check out your room to see if anything would lead us to believe why you ran off today. He found a secret compartment with a note inside. We know everything." She said with a little confidence.

"…Not everything. You don't know what your up against, or who sent the letter."

"Well, yeah. But we have an idea where they are. The Professor found a large energy source at the Grand Canyon. Scott and Logan went already to see what they could find." I suddenly sat upright in shock.

"What!" I yelled. "We have to go there and get them back here before something bad happens." Suddenly someone's voice came over the intercom.

"All remaining Mutants, please go to the Training room, immediately."

"That's funny, why would the Professor ask for us to go there. We're the only one's here. Kurt left awhile ago for some school project." Sharon said.

Already I didn't like this. That voice wasn't the Xavier's, it was…

"Who's voice was it Tom?" Sharon asked curiously.

"…Great, I just can't keep anything from you can I?" I asked.

"Nope." She said with a devious, but cute smile.

"…His name was Erutan. He works for Judge. He's a mutant, but has no control over his body, he's like a zombie. Erutan's ability is control over the earth. He has three other accomplices. They are Xero, Blaze, and Zappy. Xero controls water, Blaze control fire, and Zappy controls the wind."

I told Sharon all of this as we made our way to the Training Room.

"Who are these people?" Sharon asked.

"They are the Generals of L'Eh. Judge controls them, and they gather information and quintessence for him. Quintessence is pure energy, he needs that and my powers to complete the process."

"What's that?"

"Complete control. He just needs the quintessence to gain a physical form. With my power, he can immortal." Nothing was said after that. I instructed Sharon to go to the Watch Room, so no harm would come to her.

"No, I'm coming with you. They can't be that hard if you're so calm." I just stood there. There's no way she can comprehend the power they wield, or what I can perform.

"Sharon, if anything were to come of you, I would never forgive myself. I want you to stay clear of danger." I then lifted my right arm and gave her something. She opened her hand to reveal an icy orb.

"Tommy, what is this?" She asked in amazement.

"It's my gift of apology." I answered.

"Apology? Whatever do you…" I stopped her in mid-sentence. I lifted my arm, and Sharon lifted from the ground. Before either of us could say anything, she flew off into the Watch Room, against her will.

"I'm sorry." I said to myself. I then opened the door the Training Room, to await my battle.


	11. It's not the Strongest the wins the bout

Chapter 11

It's not the Strongest that Wins the battle 

_**It's the Smartest**_

Tommy's Point of View 

I walked into the Training Room prepared for anything. While walking I saw Sharon enter the Control Tower. I know she's probably really mad at me I wouldn't blame her. I just wished she went into the Control Tower without question. Then four cloaked figures appeared in front of me. They were the generals.

Each one had a distinct image on their mask. One had a green circle (earth), another a red triangle (fire), a blue square (water), and last a yellow rhombus (wind).

"At last we meet, Drake Dragoon of the Frost." The Green spoke.

"Yes, I've been dreading this day for awhile." I replied.

"You've have caused our master great discomfort." Blue spoke.

"Now it is time for you to join our ranks, or perish!" Red said. (hey that rhymes, hehe)

"What do you say?" Yellow asked.

I gave this much thought. Of course I didn't need much persuasion. But Sharon was all the way up there, questions are filling her head to the max, so I connected with her one last time.

_Sharon, can you hear me?_

_Tommy? What are you doing? What's happening?_

_Look, I don't have much time, I need you to run away from here as far as possible. I cannot guarantee your safety here. So please go!_

_No! I'm staying, and this time if you make me, you'll regret it._

_Yeah I guess so, I don't wish to cause you anymore suffering. Before I leave, I just want to say I…_

Red interrupted while I was talking to Sharon, and he was very blunt about it.

"What is your answer!" He yelled.

"Je ne vais pas." I said in French.

"What?" Yellow asked in hysteria.

"It means 'I no go'" Blue translated.

"Correct, and if you four have any common sense you would leave immediately." I threatened.

"…I'm sorry to hear your answer." Green started. "But our orders were to bring you into our ranks, or annihilate you."

"Well, I'm not going without a fight, so get ready." I warned. Yet without warning, the four generals proceeded with their attack.

They surrounded me with blinding speed, and glowed with immense power. Suddenly, fireballs came from every direction. A huge thundercloud appeared above us, surges of water blasting everywhere I stepped, last huge columns of earth kept appearing from the ground striking me. Luckily I dodged them all, of course I couldn't keep this up for long.

When they weren't looking, I struck the ground, and the floor became a huge ice rink.

"Pathetic mortal, ice cannot harm us. We've been trained to overcome ANY obstacle." Read said in defiance.

"Then you can predict this right?" I asked devilishly. I summoned huge column of ice to strike Red from underneath. He was hurt pretty badly, but that didn't stop him. Quickly, I summoned many more. They were more evasive then I thought. When I stopped my attack. Red appeared in front of me, and struck me with a beam of heat. I countered with my own beam of ice.

The temperature emanating from both our attacks were varying uncontrollably. It felt as if it was either 500 degrees or negative 500. Then I was struck on the side with something hard and solid. I looked down to my side and saw a huge boulder broken into pieces. Then a shock went throughout my body on my other side. From behind, blasts of water pummeled into my back. I was in trouble now. Four against one wasn't fair enough, now I'm doomed. While distracted, Red blasted me with a final blast. And I was knocked onto the floor. Before I past out, I saw the four generals above me, just waiting to extinguish my flame of life.

_Tommy! Tommy!_

_Wha? What happened? Sharon, is that you?_

_Yes, oh thank God your still alive._

_What happened, why are we talking through thought?_

_Your unconsciousness on the floor, they're about you finish you off. Get up now!_

_I can't, they'll overcome me just like before._

_Tommy, get up now before they kill you!_

Before I could respond, the Yellow General flew up to the Control Tower, and phased right through, so Sharon came face to face with the Air General. Without a second to spare, she forced her to the opposite side of the room with gale force wind. Now I was mad. While the other three were holding me down with their powers, I forced myself up and threw aside life styrofoam.

I was so ticked off now, even the generals knew to back off, but that didn't stop them from attacking. Each of them attacking me with hand-to-hand combat, but I easily blocked and or countered their attacks.

They ceased their attack, and then threw elemental projectiles at me. I retaliated with ice spheres. Or in primitive terms "really cold snowballs". Each projectile stopped in its tracks. But I wanted to end this now. I didn't care how much I wanted to hurt them, I just wanted revenge for what they did to Sharon.

Now was the time for my finishing move. With all the energy I could muster, I transformed into the beast you know as a dragon. I grew in size, scales replaced my skin, and spikes ran down my back. The color of my scales changed into an icy color. Claws began to form, and a tail formed behind me. Finally, I became a full-fledged dragon.

Fear was seen in the Generals eyes. Good. But fear was not enough they needed to suffer. I inhaled greatly, and exhaled a powerful icy breath. The Generals didn't have time to react, they all froze in place like statues. And forever they'll stay. The icy breath of a frost dragon can keep them there unless melted by temperatures above 1000 degrees.

I must've expelled all of my energy because I resumed human form. Well my right arm was still dragonic. I looked upon my victory. I saw the three statues there to suffer for eternity. Wait! Three statures? Where's the fourth?

"Right behind you." Yellow said.

I turned around and saw her just floating in the air. She's aligned with air, so she was fast enough to dodge my breath.

"It's good that you're out of energy, because now I can finish you off, and Judge will award me greatly." She was really cocky now. Yellow floated over toward me and just circled me, like a vulture waiting to feast. But before she could do anything, she just fell to the ground, like a rock.

I was baffled beyond anything. I couldn't explain why she just dropped. I then looked up to the control tower. Sharon was there leaning against a computer, smiling down upon me.

I couldn't be happier. With all the energy left I could gather, I sprouted dragon wings, and flew over to her. Once I landed, I retracted my wings, and embraced Sharon in a deep emotional hug. Nothing could make me happier right now.

"I didn't know you had wings?" Sharon brought up out of nowhere.

"I told you. I have many abilities than just the cool arm." I said smiling.

We looked upon the training room. I could already tell I have some explaining to do, because I did quite a number on the place. And at more than a thousand dollars worth of damage, but that didn't matter right now.

Before we headed out of the control room, Courtney stopped me in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She just stared at me, and then punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! What did I do?" I asked.

"If you ever shove me away again, I'll do more than punch you." Sharon threatened.

"Yeah, you would." I replied. We just stared at each other for a while. She stared at my icy eyes, and I into her forest green eyes. Slowly but surely we leaned in and shared a kiss. The emotions we felt were nothing ever experienced before. If I were to tell you what I felt, I would have to say it in every single language the earth has ever heard, and more.

When we parted, we just left blushes on our faces.

"That's the first sign of red I ever seen on you." Sharon said.

"Well, that's the first kiss I ever shared." I replied.

We then walked of into our rooms, were we slept so soundly, not even an earthquake would awaken us.


	12. The Last Meeting

Chapter 12

The Dragoon of the Frost 

Sharon's Point of View 

Yesterday's occurrences have kept my mind stirring. Never have I felt so worried for Tommy's life, or the emotion he felt when he kissed me. I was thinking all of this while holding onto the jewel Tom gave me. It was neatly carved in a 3D oval shape. The color was a baby blue color, mixed in with white. What was really amazing about it was that when shone under the moonlight, it shows a shadow of something…different. It wasn't an oval shape, more rough and bumpy around the edges. I'll ask Tom about it later.

Then a knock came at my door. I quickly shoved the jewel in my pocket and answered.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The Angel of Death. I am here to bring your soul to Hell." Said a familiar voice.

"Come on in Tommy." I said with a giggle. Him and his silly jokes.

"Aw, how'd you know it was me?" Tom asked.

"I'm a psychic, remember?" I told him.

"Oh ya can't forget that." He said drastically. He sat down on my bed right next to me. He must've been a little nervous, not only could I sense it, but also I think it's a feminine instinct.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"…No. Not really. Yesterday, when the generals attacked, I thought I'd lose you. I don't want that to happen again." Tommy said he seemed scared.

I felt sorry for him, so I wrapped my hands around his neck and gave him a hug. He put his arms around my body and hugged me back. It was a little tight, but I enjoyed it. When we separated, we still hung on each other. We just stared at each other's eyes. I was about to say something until a voice arose on the intercom.

"All X-Men, please report to the conference room, immediately." The Professor said.

"Well, time to go." Tommy said. I really didn't want to go, but Tom insisted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We then walked toward the conference room, still holding each other's hand. When we entered, only Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Bob, Kitty, and Daniel were there.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"This is everyone, we sent the rest of the team on a beach day." Scott said. The Professor wheeled forward to start speaking.

"Well everyone, I believe you all deserve an explanation for the destruction in the Training Room. Thomas, if you don't mind."

Then everyone set their eyes on us. I felt a little embarrassed, but then I looked upon Tom, he seemed really calm, and I couldn't sense anything from him. I couldn't read his mind. Tommy then stepped forward.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I am too blame for the damage." He started. I wanted to intervene, but he raised his hand, and motioned me to stay silent.

"I was greeted by four powerful mutants. They were the Generals. They work for this powerful entity named Judge. I've been tracking him down for quite awhile. I didn't want everyone here involved, but fate has aspired me too stay connected with your group."

"So you used us!" Bob yelled. "I can't believe you. I actually thought you were a friend. Now I just want to forgot I ever met you."

Tom then approached him.

"I'm sorry for the misinterpretation Bobby. I am dealing with a force much more powerful than Apocalypse. If I am to get anyone involved, I will be responsible for your very lives." Tom said.

"No your not. We can take care of ourselves you know." Rogue said in her usual cocky voice.

"Don't get so confident. The only reason those Generals attacked me is because they need me." Tom said.

"For vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Does anyone believe in the existence of dragons?" He asked everyone. There was an eerie silence, but no one spoke.

"Well, they are very real. I speak with them everyday, and on some occasions I meet with them. The reason none of you ever see them is because they are not of this world. I will not explain to you everything, but Judge wants the very essence of these dragons for his own cruel purposes. I am the easiest target for him, so he will concentrate everything in his power on me."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, we can help." I told him. I was very angry for him to keep this from us, but I couldn't help but understand.

"Thomas, you know we will lend you our help. Just tell us what we need to know." The Professor said to him.

"No! This is my fight. If any of you are to assist me, there is a high percentage none of us will come out alive. I will not take that chance!" Tom yelled. Again silence consumed the room. I wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. So my emotions got the best of me, and I left the room.

I created a river of tears as I ran to my room. I don't know why, but I just slammed myself onto my bed, and just started crying onto my pillow.

Tommy's Point of View 

"Iz zhee okay?" Kurt asked.

"No, she isn't. If you guys don't mind I want to handle this alone. I will allow you to help me on my conquest with Judge. But give me time to think about this." And I left without a reply.

I headed upstairs to find Sharon's door wide open. I guess she must be really upset. Carefully, I treaded into Sharon's room, if there's something I've learned in my travels, is to be cautious around girls when upset. I sent a mental picture of the calm seas to Sharon. Hopefully it will calm her down.

_What do you want?_ She asked telekinetically

_What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?_

_Why am I acting this way? You know very well._

_Look, I just don't want anyone hurt. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings._

… Sharon just stood silent while looking out her window.

_Will you please look at me? _I asked her, while taking off my glasses. Sharon must've noticed because she turned around slowly and looked directly into my eyes.

_Promise me you'll come back alive? _Sharon said approaching me. I walked toward her also, but I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

…_I cannot promise you that. But I will promise you, that I will always be there for you._

A tear broke from her left eye. I gently brushed it away, and sent a mental picture of a grassy plain, the wind blowing through the grass, and a huge boulder in the middle of the field. There was a couple sitting atop there. They were holding each other as if that day was there last. The boy playing with her hair, and the girl stroking the boy's skin.

_What is this? _Sharon asked.

_Something I thought of a while ago._

_It's very pleasant. _Sharon said while stroking my skin. I then played with her hair a bit. We sat down on the bed, and just lay there.

"I don't want you to leave Tommy." Sharon finally spoke.

"That makes two of us." I replied softly.

We then shared a heart-warming kiss. Her velvet skin was caressed into mine. Oh how I wished for this moment to last forever, but everything pleasant must end. When Sharon fell asleep. I got up and left. That was last I would see of Sharon.


	13. Drake's Departure

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Drake's Departure**_

_** Drake's View **_

As I walked back down the stairs, I just realized that the Scott and Logan are here. I guess they didn't have much luck with Judge.

"Hey guys." Logan just grunted.

"Hey Drake, look were on a top-secret mission now. Only You, Logan, and I and a couple others are gonna find were Judge is. Everyone here really doesn't know anything. If they don't, the Professor told them to keep quiet." Scott said.

"Ya, I know. He already told me." I replied.

Everyone who went on this mission went to report to the Professors secret room. It was just Logan, Scott, Night Crawler, and someone I haven't met before. He was wearing some kind of mask, and his body was layered so much, I couldn't tell what gender that person was. Then the Professor came.

"Well, it's about time everyone came. Now this might be our last meeting together, so I want everyone here to take five minutes to do what you need. Once done, meet me in the hanger." And he took off.

"Wait, what about this guy?" I said suddenly. The Professor wheeled back.

"Yes, well this is an old friend of mine, he will help you out on your mission. Don't worry, sh…he is greatly reliable." And he took off without another word. So everyone departed. Saying their goodbyes. Scott told Jean how much she loved him. Night Crawler teleported somewhere, I bet to his girl friend. Logan went off to have one last ride with his motorcycle, I swear that guy is pathetic. That one other guy staid with me though. I, on the other hand, went off to say a final good bye to Sharon.

When I arrived at her room. She was nowhere to be seen, just a note on her bed.

Dear Tommy,

I know we might not ever see each other again, and I couldn't bare to say goodbye. I'm going out to my parents so you know I'll be safe. Just…come back in one piece please. Here's one last thing for you, I will always be with you.

Love,

Sharon

I couldn't believe it, she left with a single word. I was so depressed I actually started to cry. I don't even remember the last time I cried. All this emotion in me finally got the better of me. But this was no time for tears, it's time to get rid of the one pursuing me once and for all. So I left the room without another word. But before I did, something caught the glimpse of my eye, it was Sharon's stone, thank god I was here to find it, or he wouldn't wake up to his mother. I then heard someone at the door. It was the masked man. I turned around to face him, and then at the stone again. The stone was gone! Where did it go? Finally I turned toward the man again, he was gone too. This is too crazy.

Arriving at the hanger, I saw everyone but Logan; I guess he was still with his bike. I hope he wasn't making out with it. I took one last look at my home. It was the best, and the last one I would ever see. Goobye…Sharon…


	14. Lord Nilrem Judge

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Lord Nilrem,**_

_**Judge**_

_** Drake's View **_

Shortly after departure, we arrived at the Grand Canyon. As we landed the jet, the mysterious person seemed to trip over the stairs. I was going to save him, but then instantly, he stood almost horizontally. Slowly, but with grace, he levitated himself into an upright position and just stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. His voice was deep, and powerful, yet in an odd way calming. It's almost as if I heard his voice before, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I must've dozed off because Logan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Scales get movin! We're not gonna wait up for ya!" He yelled. So I hurried up and got a move on. The mystery man followed me quite swiftly, even though he was wearing a huge robe, his movements were like a flowing river, smooth and calm.

When we reached the edge of the Canyon, the mystery man telekinetically lifted all of us into the air and slowly lowered us down the huge hole. What really amazed me is that he did this all and thought this was nothing. At least he didn't seem to have a problem, but more I thought about it the more it complexes me.

As we were going down, we saw this small entrance. Well at least I saw it.

"Hey, up there stop!" I yelled.

"Why are we stopping Drake?" Scott asked.

"Can't you see the entrance, it's right…oh yeah, you can't see it. I can because of my extra vision. Just follow me." I said. I then extended my wings and flew into the wall. Everyone expected me to slam into the wall, but I didn't. Instead I phased right through the wall. Soon after, everyone else did the same. The enigmatic man was last to arrive.

"Scaly, I want you in front, you sorta know what we're up against." Logan announced.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I answered.

After awhile in the dark damp cave, we arrived at a stone cold door. I went up to touch the magnificent piece of work. It must've been a mile high, and at least a hundred feet in width. On the stone door was carved a great entity, fighting a small, but formidable warrior with wings. Around the two beings was an army of God knows what. After what seemed like hours, the mysterious man fell to the ground, like he fainted.

I went over to see if he was all right, but my biggest surprise was that his hood was lifted. Or should I say _her _hood was lifted.

"Sharon? Is that you?" I asked cautiously. She slowly opened her eyes and said.

"Hey Tommy, uh surprise?" Then Sharon fell unconscious. I quickly went over to lift her up, thankfully she was all right, but who knocked her out?

"**That would be me Dragoon of the Frost!" **Boomed a familiar voice.

The door opened up with an eerie creak, an out came the beast.

His whole body was like a skyscraper. Muscles and veins were bulging out of everyplace imaginable, night black armor cover his upper body and legs, but most of all as his eyes that were hidden behind his unruly helmet. They were as bright as the sun, but red as blood. There was only one thing that could be read from his eyes, and that was death…


	15. An Army of One

_**Chapter 15**_

_**An Army of One**_

_** Sharon's View **_

My head ached, my body trembling from the shock. What shock? What happened to me? All I remembered was a huge wave of energy coming from behind that door, and all my memories coming back.

At night I would sneak out to visit Judge and Mesmero for tomorrow's mission. I don't know why I did it though. It was like someone else controlled my body, they threw the bait, and I followed it. I opened my eyes to see what's going on. I saw him, the monster that I met here every night. Lord Nilrem.

"L-L-Lord Ni-Nilrem…" I whispered.

"Sharon? Are you okay? Thank God your all right!" Tommy exclaimed. He hugged me with much force I couldn't blame him though. I ran away, forget the stone, and cloaked myself to come with him when I shouldn't have. Needless to say, I actually enjoyed our little moment, but it had to come to an abrupt stop.

"**Claireavoyance, _and _the Dragoon of the Frost? I only expected one of you today. I guess it's time to show you your future, to serve me! Lord Nilrem, JUDGE!" **Judge announced.

"We will never serve you!" Drake yelled.

"**I'm afraid you have little choice. Your girlfriend back there has been working for me for quite awhile. She is my little puppet, and you will be my right hand man. FOR ALL ETERNITY! If you do not join me, then you shall perish, and I will absorb your quintessence to mine!" **Judge yelled again.

I expected Drake to turn to me surprised that I helped Judge out, but he didn't, his eyes were still fixed on him. Something wasn't right. Something about the air was very wrong. Then Judge disappeared, his huge body transparent, his eyes nowhere to be seen even though it felt as if he was still watching you.

Behind Lord Nilrem's door was a huge open arena. All of us walked in, and Drake was still not looking at me. I felt depressed, and unloved. As we reached the center of this mysterious space lights came on from out of nowhere. We were surrounded!

"What is this Judge?" Drake yelled.

"**If you will not come to me by reason, I'll take you by force! Go My Army of One!" **Judge announced.

The warriors that surrounded us were very unusual. All of them were exactly the same. Same height, same shape, even the same thought pattern, something was definitely wrong here. In an instant they all came and attacked us. We were kind of prepared for that, it was just that, we weren't prepared for what secret powers they had. Somehow they could strike with laser beams, become invisible, extreme strength, and others I couldn't keep track of.

"We have to stop these guys or we won't survive!" Scott yelled.

"Got any plans Dragon Boy?" Logan yelled.

"…" Drake was silent. He then expanded his wings and rose into the sky.

"Sharon shield everyone!" He yelled. Drake sent me a mental picture of what he was going to do. He was going to freeze them all, just like the Generals. Quickly everyone surrounded me and I projected a mental barrier. Somehow I was able to conjure a stronger shield then normal. I noticed that my pocket was glowing. That's were my stone was! Is there something about it that Drake didn't tell me about?

Everyone saw Drake in the sky, he was engulfed in a bright light. He then sent the light around him to the ground. All of the warriors were frozen solid. None escaped alive.

"**Very impressive Dragoon of the Frost, but that won't stop you from my unstoppable power!" **Judge then appeared before us, he struck the ground sending a huge earthquake toward us. Everyone fell to the ground from the very vibration.

"This is our fight Judge, fight me!" Drake said charging to Judge from the sky. Once they made contact, Judge fell to the ground with an earth shattering crash.

"**Very good Dragoon, but not good enough. It's my turn now!"**

The two fought each other with much effort. Even the so-called Judge was having a hard time hitting Drake, but Drake wasn't having an easy time bringing him down. I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I thought it was one of the X-Men, but it wasn't. It was a kid, about 13, in shredded clothes, and looks like he hasn't eaten in days. My first instinct told me to back, which I did, and then I started talking to him.

"W-Who are you?"

"I don't have a name. But I was the warriors you just fought. I cannot explain everything to you now, but you must leave immediately. I will hold Judge off." He finished saying. I then turned around and led everyone out. If they didn't follow I controlled them to follow me. As soon as we exited the arena, we saw Drake sailing through the sky, right outside the door. He was out cold but still alive.

"Everyone we have to get out of here now!" I yelled. There was no question. Logan carried Drake back, but Bobby staid behind.

"Bobby lets go!" Scott yelled.

"Hold on a sec!" He yelled back. Bobby then summoned a huge amount of energy around him. Then he did a Sub-Zero trick freezing the door in place so it couldn't be opened again. After he was done showing off he ran back toward us.

As soon as we re-entered the jet, we were only a couple of feet off the ground until the ground started to shake. Once we were high enough in the sky, we saw that there was another part of the Canyon created. I guess that guy helped us after all. Too bad I couldn't know his name.

(Tommy's View)

O jeez, what happened? All I remember is being thrown by Judge and landing on the ground. I don't remember where, or what happened. Wherever I was, it was soft a warm. I also felt another presence with me, actually a couple of different presences.

"Tommy? Tommy are you awake?" A feminine voice whispered. I opened my eyes, blinked a couple of times and saw Sharon at my side. Everyone else was also at the foot of my bed. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Bobby, and all the others. Even Logan was there.

"Hey guys, what happened?" I said weakly.

"Well, we stopped Judge, and we can finally take a breather." Sharon said.

"We just came to make sure you're all right. Now that you are, we'll leave you two alone." Scott said. Bobby wanted to stay, but Kurt teleported him out.

"So, how long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long, just a couple of days." Sharon answered.

"DAYS!" I yelled.

"Ha-ha, don't worry. You were only out for a couple of hours."

"I'll get you for that." I said with a chuckle.

We talked for hours and hours to come, until it was so late we fell dead asleep.


	16. The Dance

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The Dance**_

_** Narrators View **_

It's been a month since there battle with Judge. They really didn't know how they bear Judge, but it's over, and now they can relax and…

"PARTY!" Kurt exclaimed. Today was there last day of school, and they were going to celebrate with a party. All the decorations were put up. There were streamers everywhere, Kitty went a little crazy with them. Hank brought in a huge disco ball, which was kind of cool, Scott and Logan went to buy food and drinks. As for Tommy and Sharon, they were just relaxing in her room waiting for the party to start. They wanted to help, but it was a surprise. So they just waited patiently.

"When do you think the party will start?" Tommy asked.

"Don't know the Professor is shielding everything they're doing in there." Sharon replied.

"So what do you want to do till there ready?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, why not talk about stuff?" Sharon suggested.

"What's on your mind?"

"Besides what they're doing downstairs?"

"Besides that."

"Well, have you ever danced before?"

"No not really. Dancing isn't really my thing."

"You've never dance before why not?"

"Unless you haven't noticed, I don't think I would be allowed to any dances." Tommy said raising his dragonic arm.

"So you never...slow danced before?" Sharon asked hesitantly.

"…No I haven't, would you like to teach me?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." We both stood up and faced each other.

"First, you have to put your arms around my waist." Sharon said. Tommy did so and felt nervous while putting his arms around Sharon's waist.

"And I have to put my arms around your neck."

"Promise you won't choke me." Tommy said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I won't choke you." Sharon said laughing.

"What do we do now?" Tommy asked.

"Well, if there was music, we would sway from side to side and…" Sharon stopped short staring into Tommy's eyes, and him to hers. The two of them just stood there looking at each other. Their faces closed toward each other, there lips just milliliters apart, then…

"Sharon, Tommy c'mon down!" Scott's voice yelled.

"Well let's get goin." Tommy said. So the two of them ran to the so-called dance room, and were more surprised than anything. Streamers cover the place, a huge disco ball appeared in the middle of the ceiling, the room appeared dark but lit up from all the colored lights from god knows where. There was a huge table with snacks and drinks on it, Kurt was obviously there pigging out. The whole gang was in the middle just waiting for us.

"What's going on?" Sharon asked.

"Sharon, Thomas. We would like to thank you for all your help here in the institute." The Professor began.

"So vee vanted to throw you a party!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Sharon said. Tommy could only smile.

"Let's get this party started!" Bobby yelled. He was the one managing the music, so he just blasted the music, and everyone started dancing, including Tommy.

After a couple of hours of dancing, and fooling around, some of the people started getting tired. Then Hank was on the loud speaker, with a final announcement.

"Okay children. This'll be the last song for tonight. So everyone grab your lover and start dancing to this tune." A slow song came on. Scott was dancing with Jean, Kurt and his girlfriend, Rogue was dancing with Bobby probably for heck of it, Ororo was dancing with Logan which I'm guessing just to place the mood in the room.

"Would you like to dance Sharon?" Tommy asked.

"I would love to." She answered. So Tommy placed his arms around Sharon's waist, and Sharon placed her arms around Tommy's neck. They were both blushing, but thanks to the darkness it was hidden well. Slowly the swayed side to side. Sharon rested her head on Tommy's shoulder, Tommy _did_ the same. After a couple of minutes they lifted there heads to face each other.

"What is it?" Sharon asked.

"It's nothing." Tommy replied.

_Don't say that, I know something's on your mind. _Sharon said in my mind.

_You have to do that don't you? _Tommy asked.

_Yes._ Was her smart remark. Tommy then sent her a mental picture.

_Is that what you're thinking? _Sharon asked

_Yes. _Tommy admitted.

_Then let me be the first. _Sharon said. She leaned in, and kissed Tommy. The kiss must've only lasted a couple of seconds, but they felt as if it was an eternity.

_Were you thinking of that? _Sharon asked.

_No, I was thinking of this. _Tommy said, and he leaned in, and kissed Sharon.

_Must you act that way? _Sharon asked.

_Yes. _

And they continued dancing even when the music stopped.

_**FIN**_


End file.
